


13x04 Coda: You Did Good

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Comforting Sam, Concerned Sam, Family, Hugs, Jack Feels, Season/Series 13, Talking, Uncle Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Some tender Jack and Sam moments set after my other coda to 13x04 but can stand alone.





	13x04 Coda: You Did Good

_ You did good today, Jack. _ The words played over in Jack’s head as he readied himself for bed. It was the nicest thing Dean had said to him in his short existence. He’d  _ done _ good and that was what mattered to Dean.

 

Why did Dean’s approval mean so much to him? He sensed that Dean was more than just an older brother to Sam, more like a father figure. Jack had more of a friendship with Sam. He wasn’t parental. Dean, however, was instinctively protective of him despite his outward rage.

 

_ Knock. Knock.  _ “Jack?”

 

“Come in, Sam. Just getting ready for bed.”

 

“I just wanted to check in. You...you asked Mia to turn into your mom. I wanted to see if you’re okay.”

 

Jack smiled. “It was good. I know it wasn’t her but I felt  _ safe _ when she hugged me. She’s the first person to  _ hug _ me. I think I needed that.”

 

“Oh, Jack. Buddy, if you need a hug, I’m here. Humans, we’re protective of our personal space. I didn’t want to intrude on yours, make you uncomfortable. But we also seek affection and comfort from our friends and family. It’s okay to want that and to ask for it when you need it.”

 

Jack leaned into Sam and felt the warmth of his massive arm around him. “Thank you, Sam.” 

 

“You really came through for us today, for your  _ family.” _

 

“You told Mia I was your little brother. Is that what I am?”

 

Sam sighed. “I had a little talk with Dean earlier and he made me realize something. Cas...he was my  _ brother _ . He was family. And since you’re his son that would make you my nephew.”

 

“Oh...does that mean Dean is also my uncle?”

 

“That’s where things get a little hazy. All this time I thought Dean thought of Cas the same way. But since he died...Dean’s taking this harder than me. Yeah, it hurts to lose Cas. I loved him, you know? Dean...he loved him... _ more _ . I shouldn’t be saying this. It’s his business.”

 

“I won’t say anything to Dean. It makes sense. I knew he was special to Castiel. I remember the way he said Dean’s name. It’s why he doesn’t like to look at me. I caused him his grief.”

 

Sam hugged Jack with both arms. “He’s coming around, okay? He’s starting to see  _ you _ instead of the pain.”

 

Jack nodded. “He said I did good today. He said my name.”

 

“That’s great! See? I told you he would care about the things you do. He saw that your instinct is to protect. You said your power was like breathing. It means doing good is what comes naturally to you. I’m proud of you, Jack.”

 

“I guess I’m a little proud of me, too. If that’s okay.”

 

Sam smiled. “It’s okay, Jack. And it’s okay to be happy about the little things.” He let Jack go with a soft pat on his back. “Goodnight.”

  
“Goodnight, Sam.  _ Uncle _ Sam.”


End file.
